And we make a mark this time
by superrocketable
Summary: Very short fluff. futurefic


Brittany was sat at the kitchen table her laptop open in front of her but her head was in her hands. It was just too hard! Why couldnt she make it work? she could see it in her head but couldn't put it in words.

"you need to take a break" a voice came from behind her. "I can't I dont have time for a break" she muttered looking back up at the screen. "yes you can, once youve had a break you will be able to see everything clearer" then she felt her move so she was directly behind her. "here take a few minutes off, read this. then you can go back to it." she dropped some papers down infront of her then kissed the back of her neck "just have a look baby, humour me." she said softly. "I've got a few phonecalls to make I'll be in the front room if you need me" and with that she was gone.

Brittany looked down at the papers to see santanas neat handwriting across the top. "I know you are really busy, so I have annotated this so you dont have to read all of it. Just read the highlighted bits" it said across the top. Brittany smiled, she didn't know what this was but it was cute of santana to make it easier for her so she could get back to her work as soon as possible. She scanned to the first highlighted section. It was all sciency, she frowned as she read the words trying to understand. Then she noticed santana had written next to it."basically, they can take two eggs, and fuse them together, like they do with an egg and a sperm in "normal" circumstances. And it works just the same." brittany read those words 4 times, is she talking about what I think she's talking about. She scanned to the next highlighted it. "clinic in new york $20000 dollars" and santana had written next to it "I know it seems alot, but we can afford it." then she scanned down to the last highlighted bit."in trail phases but has worked 45 times out of 50 tried" and next to it santana had once again added her input. "thats a higher sucess rate than normal IVF" Brittany couldnt stop the smile that spred onto her face as she began to read what santana had written at the bottom of the page. "I know its a lot of money and we are still quite young and I will understand if you say no. But I love you so so much and I want nothing more than to have a kid with you. and I couldnt bare it if we had a kid that wasnt biologically both of ours. Have a think about it." brittany reread the whole thing 3 or 4 times before getting up and walking into the living room.

Santana was on the phone and didnt notice her walk in. "Yes, I understand that mr goreman but I just can't do it." she said "no, your son IS very talented but I cannot put his needs before the rest of the students." she explained calmly. for now. Brittany sat down next to her and put her head down on her sholder. Santana put an arm round her and pulled her close letting her calm her down. "I don't care how much money you are willing to offer thats not the point of our school." she sighed. "I know we charge fairly steep prices, I do not deny that but we run the best dance school in the city. We have the highest entries to julliard, and for those who dont go to college we have the highest acceptance rate into dance companys in the country. You are paying for that level of teaching mr goreman." Brittany started kissing santanas neck causing her eyes to drift shut. "Yes, I can guarentee you mr goreman your son is taught by our best teacher. What do you mean how do I know?" she asked frowning "Yes I know all of my teachers very very well. But your son is taught by Brittany, and she owns half the school and is the greatest dancer in the whole world." brittany nipped santanas neck with her teeth and she had to bite back a groan. "you want to see her dance?" she asked "with your son? why?" santana tilted her head back to give brittany more access "fine fine. I can arrange that. yes I can dance. no Im no where near as good as brittany, thats why I dont teach at this high level" she sighed slightly at what brittany was doing. "no im not getting frustrated with you mr goreman honestly, yes your sons future is right at the forefront of my mind right now." then brittany reached her ear. "I'd love to have a baby with you" she whispered. Santanas eyes shot open and she looked at brittany who was grinning. "mr goreman something important has just come up im going to have to call you back. sorry" and she put the phone down. "seriously?" she asked. Brittany nodded "of course. I want nothing more than to have kids with you" santana grinned and dived ontop of brittany. "does this mean we get to have sex constantly as if we are trying for a baby?" brittany asked "well we've got to do it properly" santana winked.


End file.
